The Trouble with Love
by Rogue and Ixi
Summary: Zack's little sister has been staying at 7th Haven for sometime now. Although her parents died, she grew up with her aunt and uncle. When she got the job offer from Tifa she was estatic. Now she has the perfect life her cousins always wanted. Not. on hold
1. It's Funny How Things Go

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1The Trouble With Love

By: Rogue And Ixi

Summary: Zack's little sister and cousin have been staying at 7 Haven since everything that went down. Zack's sister has a crush on Cloud, but Cloud well has his head up in the clouds. And Zack's cousin has a crush on Reno. And with everything going on now, trouble is just going to be all around. Set during Advent children. CloudOC RenoOC

Disclaimer: We wish we owned them! LOL But we don't :( Sadly xD

A/N: Hope you guys like it:D

It's Funny How Things Go

(Willow's pov)

For the past few months, I've been thinking about leaving.

What's keeping me here? Huh?

No one really needs my help here, I mean. I might as well go back to my Aunt and Uncle's and help them out.

Oh, you don't even know my name, do you?

It's Willow Jade Kristita. It's said like, 'Kris-tita'.

I used to life with my mom, dad and older brother, but after my brother's death, my mom was killed in a riot. And me? My dad, who died just 6 months later, sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle. And they gave me their last name.

I loved my mom and dad, yeah but I was more close with my big brother, Zack.

But then he was gone and then I found out he got killed.

That was the last day that I cried and I only shed a few tears.

You want to know the real kicker?

The guy that I'm in love with now... Heh, he thinks it's his fault Zack is dead. And I don't blame him.

I chuckle weakly, as I continue packing. Yeah, I'm finally leaving this place. And it's perfect, no one's home except me, Marlene and Denzel.

And they'll be fine for a minute or two alone.

I strap on my belt that is well my twin blade holder. It has a thing on the back for when my two twin, blades merge into a sword. And on either side of my twin blades there's like 3 on either side, 3 places for my daggers to go.

I strap that on and slide my blades into their holders. I'm in black boots, jeans, a black shirt and I'm fixing to put on one of my trench coats. This one is black.

I don't put it on just yet. I grab my, well one of the pairs of fingerless gloves I have and pull them on. These are black and in red on the left one say, "Evil" and on the right in white say, "Good".

I then continue with packing.

I hear a knock on my door. I know it's only Marlene or Denzel. 'Cause Tifa nor Cloud could be back yet.

"Come in," I answer, pulling on my black trench coat. I pull my hair out from under it. It still gets caught in my coats even though it barely touches my shoulders.

"Are you going somewhere, Willow?"

I glance at the door to see Marlene. Sweet, innocent Marlene.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"You don't need to know that Marlene. But it's sort of far away."

"Oh... Will you visit?"

"Yeah."

A lie.

"Promise?" I hear the hope in her voice and I don't want to break that hope but I'm gonna have to.

"Of Course."

Another lie.

I'm just turning into a liar.

I hear the almost silent click of the door closing.

I throw a few extra things in my bag and then zip it up.

It's funny that just a few days ago trouble was starting again and now it's all over. And now...

I'm leaving.

For good.

A/N: _**READ THIS!**_

The next chapter is gonna START at the BEGINNING of the movie and we're gonna go through the movie and then back to this point with Willow leaving:) Get it? Got it? Good! Haha.

And then whatever we want happens! LOL :D REVIEW!


	2. The Forest's Warning

The Trouble with Love

A/N: I heard the complaints about Willow being a Mary-Sue, and there are traces of that, so I tried to make this chapter have someone who isn't a Mary-Sue. If I failed, and if Alice is a Mary-Sue, please correct me. (The writing style should be different because I (ixcythan) wrote this chapter and Rogue wrote the last)

**Chapter 2: The Forest's Warning**

Perspiration was slithering down my face. My heart pumping.

_It's a myth._

The thought made me relax a little. What was I running from? Heh, a forest? What happened yesterday, was a coincidence, right?

See, there was a myth, that says if the forest doesn't want you leaving, you don't. I was planning on 'visiting' my cousin Willow. The word visiting meant, 'live with'. Right now I was living a 'normal' life. Nothing out of the ordinary. A not-so-big house, with a yard that was mostly brown. Yeah, I wish I could have a large house, with a perfect shade of green lawn, but, with my dad being a truck driver, what can you do? The only thing different about my life is that my village is known to be a place where nobody leaves. Everybody is welcomed, but as soon as all your belongings hit the floor of Beech Grove, you're doomed to stay.

Beech Grove was completely surrounded by forests. Actually, one forest. Also know as January River Forest.

The myth? Oh, it's that a young girl, age five, was playing behind her house in the meadow. Back then it was a meadow, not a forest. Although, every time she could, she would plant a new tree. But, she accidently dropped a perfectly white daisy inside of the clear water. She hated when her clumsiness ruined the lives of things, so she reached over to grab it. Her, only being five, was top heavy and ended up plunging into the water. She started to panic, and flailed her arms, trying to find something to grab, something to pull her up, but she couldn't. Soon, she drowned. Her sweetness turned into vengeance, and she made the water turn murky. Making fog cling onto the grass, to look as if the river were a beast infested swamp. She made the little saplings grow vigorously into huge trees of various kinds.

Trying to gain back her kindness, the mayor of the town, John Finley, named the river after her, and named the forest after her too. The town became known as Beech Grove, which Beech trees just happened to be her favorite kind of tree.

I started to think about what happened yesterday.

_One warning and your dead._

That's what everybody said. I had my warning too. The one that showed the forests power, and saying that you can't leave. I _saw _the vines rise, and I felt the sharp end pierce my hand. I had proof. The mythical logic got to me. That's it. If I'm so paranoid I better just go back. I turned on my heel and started to walk back. The forest knew what I was doing, didn't it? It knew I gave up, right? So, it wouldn't hurt me.

I looked down at the pine needle covered path. The one path that was able to go to 'yonder'. Hm…Yonder. Places where you can freely come and go. The thought of it pleased me.

I finally got back to my village. My horrid village. But then again, every sixteen year old always has their dreams right.

Finally reaching my house, I ran inside and grabbed a half eaten chocolate bar.

"You're gonna get fat, and become a diabetic if you keep eating like that," A high pitched annoying voice told me. The voice belonged to my one and only mother.

Devouring the sugar, I ran up to my room. The first thing I did? Look in my mirror of course. I looked at my reflection unsatisfied with myself. That dream life of mine started to come back.

I'm skinny, and tall. A large breasted 23 year old, with long nails that were perfectly painted red. Long luxurious raven colored hair. Living in a large house, with a perfect lawn. Looking down at my huge wedding ring, given to me by the one and only Reno.

I shook my head and sighed. I loved Reno. But, he was too old for me. _Goddamit__, why couldn't I_ _have been born __earlier._ Then I looked in my mirror grouping at nothing where my breasts were supposed to be. _And more chesty._Even when I was younger, I thought I had a chance. He would come and visit, and I would look at him from afar. One time, I confessed saying I liked him, thinking maybe he felt the same. His reponse? He chuckled a bit, scruffled my hair, and said, "That's a good one!" When I gave him a stern look, he gave me the "Holy shit, _You_like me? Why would _I _be seen with _you_? Look." Although he said, "Sorry kiddo, I'm just a few years too old for you."

I know what he meant. He meant to say, "Um…Your chubby, flat chested, short, and have a horrible hair color shade." And if you haven't noticed, my 'type' doesn't belong with the tall, lean, muscled, hottie like Reno.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing__Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

I picked up the phone.

_"Alice?"_

"Willow!? Why are you calling?"

_"I ran away from 7__th__ Haven. I'm __gonna__ stay with you guys for a while, __kay__?"_

"O-okay…why are you telling me this?"

_"So you'll answer your freaking door!"_

At that response I ran downstairs and swung my door open to reveal an out of breathe Willow.

"HOW'S RENO!?" Was my first response to the sight.

"Oh hello. I'm fine, thanks? You, oh that's wonderful." Willow said, going on as if I were paying attention her. "Anyway, Reno's great. He has a new girlfriend. Elena was it?" Willow answered with a giant grin on her face. (No one other than Reno and I knew I liked him)

_Shatter…_

Yep. That had to do it. Those words were _the _words used to shatter my heart. To make it have damage beyond repair.


	3. Why'd You Leave?

The Trouble With Love

A/N: Okay, so we've gotten some bad reviews but, not everyone is gonna like our stories, we know. Hell, not everyone has liked my own personal stories. But I'm sorry if Willow seems like a mary-sue but hey, I don't even know what a mary sue is fully. I know a few little details but barely any. And yes we KNOW that Zack's parents are alive but this story is AU and they've died (which I hated doing) but it's just for the story. Now on to the chapter.

**Why Did You Leave?  
**(Willow's pov)

I was almost at my cousin's house and was pretty happy about that. I wanted to be able to get something good to eat, take a shower and rest for a bit. I was currently, hitch hiking with a trucker guy, who seemed okay. His name was Rick and he was 45, married with 5 kids. Not that it really mattered to me, but he had funny stories to tell. Right then we were riding in silence, which I was thankful for.

I pulled out my cell, that Tifa had somehow convinced me to get, in case of emergencies. I checked my messages and I had so far, 20 messages from Tifa. None from no one else. Not that I cared... Really, I didn't.

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and looked out of the window. Everything was looking well... I knew where we were since I had lived here for a few years before going to 7th Haven.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you," Rick said, pulling to a stop, right outside of town.

"It's okay, we're near by," I fibbed just a little. Okay, so Alice's was on the other side of town, but eh, I can run or walk there.

Rick nodded with a grin. I gave a small wave as I jumped down from the truck and started on my way. I started on into town. I noticed a few people here and there and some I remembered from the last time I had been here. I also noticed a few looks I got, from people. I'm sure it was because of my blades. I really didn't want to deal with those type of looks, so instead I took off running as fast I could as toward, Alice's. The last time I had to run like this was a long time ago...

_**Flashback**_

_I was 19 and practicing with a then 21 Alice. We both were pretty good fighters and we trained together a lot unless we had to help out my uncle, her dad. _

_We had walked into the forest (well, I had kinda bribed her, since she believed in that stupid myth) and found a clearing to train in. We were doing pretty good till we heard aloud crash near by. I didn't think nothing of it really, since I figured it to be a tree falling down. It had been happening a bit more lately, then. But Alice didn't think it was just a tree._

"_Why are we doing this?" I asked, as we headed carefully toward where the crash had come from._

"_Just checking," the cautious Alice retorted._

_I made a face at her back and then I rammed into her, cause she stopped short. Big mistake. It sent up both forward and we tumbled on the ground. We came up and looked at the thing that had made the crash sound. Nothing._

"_See? It was just the tree falling," I mumbled, getting up and brushing myself off and fixing my ponytail (my hair was short then too but long enough for a ponytail)._

"_I don't think so..." Alice murmured._

"_Huh?"_

"_Look," Alice pointed toward well, a monster._

_Okay, it wasn't a monster, it just looked like one to me. I didn't know what it was really. _

"_Oh, shit," I stated._

_Alice whispered as quietly as she could but loud enough for me to hear, "When I yell three, we take off, kay?"_

_I nodded, seriously wishing we had brought our weapons, but no, we weren't training with them right then. We were just fighting with hands and feet then._

_Alice waited a moment and then shouted, "Three!"_

_And it ran through my mind right then, that it probably wasn't a good idea to run from such a huge monster._

_We took off running, jumping over roots and dodging low hanging branches. I didn't hear the thing following us, but I wasn't gonna look back to check. We made it to the backyard and ran into the house._

_Panting I looked at Alice. "What the hell was that?!" _

_Alice shrugged. "I don't know. I'll look it up."_

_I nodded. Alice was better at looking up things then me. I got impatient most of the time if I couldn't find what I was looking for. And frustrated._

_Then the phone started to ring. I went and answered it. _

_It was Tifa._

_**End Flashback**_

That phone call changed my life really. I went to live at 7th Haven and haven't been back to this town since. I realized I had just about passed Alice's and slid to a stop, nearly falling. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. No answer. I tried again. Once again, no answer.

I grumbled to myself and pulled out my cell. I called Alice.

"Alice?" I asked.

"_Willow!? Why are you calling?"_

"I ran away from 7th Haven. I'm gonna stay with you guys for a while, kay?"

"_O-okay…why are you telling me this?"_

"So you'll answer your freaking door!"I exclaimed.

I didn't hear anything else, but I could hear the sound of pounding feet in the house. I shut off my phone and shoved it back into my pocket as the door opened.

"HOW'S RENO?!" was the very first question Alice asked, when she opened the door.

"Oh hello. I'm fine, thanks? You, oh that's wonderful," I said, as if she was paying attention to me. "Anyway, Reno's great. He has a new girlfriend. Elena was it?" I answered her question, with a big grin. Fake too. It's not that I don't like Reno (he's okay) it's just... Not in the mood for smiling, you know?

I glanced around the front hall and it looked the same. I wondered briefly if my room looked the same. I looked at Alice. "So, how's my favorite cousin?" I asked, heading into the living room, sitting my bag on a chair. I shrugged off my trench coat as Alice stepped into the room.

"You know, I'm your only cousin, right?" Alice stated, leaning against the wall, giving me this look, that said, 'I'm about to start interrogating your ass'. I swear she got that look from my Aunt.

"Yeah and that's why you stay my favorite," I teased, taking off my blades and sitting them on top of my bag and trench coat.

Alice rolled her eyes. "So, why did you run away from 7th Haven. I thought you loved it there," she said.

"Oh, I do... well, did. It's just they don't need my help that much really there, y'know? At least now and I didn't feel like explaining all that to Tifa and stuff. So, here I am! It's nothing really."

"Hmm..." Alice didn't believe me. "Gonna tell me the real reason, now?"

"It's not a big deal," I stated. I grinned at her. "Wanna train?"

Okay, so I was gonna use training as a excuse to get out of telling her all of my reasons for leaving 7th Haven. But I didn't feel like telling her honestly.

Alice cocked a eyebrow at me. "Okay..." she said a bit uncertain.

Maybe it was because when we were younger I won a little bit more then her, when we fought or maybe because she knew I was using training as a excuse not to talk.

"But let's make it interesting. A bet, you could say."

"A bet? Hmm, alright. If I win, you tell me the truth and whole story about why you left 7th Haven, kay?"

Not okay. But I was never one to really back down from a challenge. Okay, so I did if I knew I couldn't do it or I had to do something else that was more important but I normally took challenges otherwise.

I nodded, "Fine. If I win, you tell me why you were so excited to hear about Reno."

Alice gave me her evil eye look. I just smirked.

"Fine, let's go," Alice said, heading to the backyard, where we normally train. Well, except that last time, were I managed to get her to train with me in the woods.

I followed her. We both stretched (just like we were taught before training) and got ready. I waited for her to strike first, which she did, striking out her fist at me, which I went to dodge but it came and slammed into my side, knocking me to the ground.

I rolled away from her and jumped up and kicked my foot out behind her knees, knocking her down. I went to get her but she jumped up and dodged a blow from me and then surprised me with a kick in my stomach, that kneeled me over, gasping.

"Man, you've gotten better," I mumbled, dodging a chop to my neck, that would have made me all dizzy.

"Yeah, well I've been practicing," Alice answered, kicking at me.

I caught her foot and twisted it and sent her forward. She caught herself and went into a front flip and came back for more.

The next few minutes were just a blur to me. I was focused on the fight and not anything else. Well, Alice got the better of me, with a side kick that kicked me in my side, sending me to the ground and gasping for air. Alice pinned me down and asked, "You ready to give?"

I never liked to give up but this time I had too. I felt like Alice had broken a rib or two or maybe just cracked one or so. And if I kept fighting I could really hurt myself. I remember my uncle telling us a story about some guy who kept fighting with broken ribs in a training session and a piece of his ribs pierced his lung because of it. Not sure if that was true or not but whenever in a training session if I got hurt too bad, I gave up. My uncle kinda had drilled that into mine and Alice's heads.

I nodded, "Yeah, I give."

Alice grinned and got off of me and helped me up. I gasped painfully and held my side.

"Oops." Alice mumbled.

"Yeah, oops. I might have a broken rib now. Come on, let's get inside and get some drinks," I said, ignoring the pain in my chest/side as I went back in. I saw Alice shake her head at me, out of the corner of my eye. Alice helped tape up my ribs (her mom was a nurse, so she knew what to do) and we got two sodas and sat on the couch in the living room. I waited for Alice to ask the question I knew had been on her mind since I had called. And she didn't keep me in suspense for too long.

"So, what's the real reason why you, left 7th Haven?" Alice asked.

I sighed and leaned back gently, and licked my lips.

"Well," I started.

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter! LOL I hoped you guys liked it! And just so you guys know, my first chapters for any story are always sucky, so don't be to angry with me lol But I hope this chapter makes up for the first chapter xD Review please and I hope it's good... Oh and I was gonna fix up the first chapter (hell, I was not even done before my friend, posted it the first time) and I took it down so I could fix it up and stuff and re-post it but then she re-posted it

without asking me XD and posted the second chapter. I might just leave the first chapter alone though... Bah xD Thanks for reading my rant lol bye bye and review please! :D


End file.
